


Day 1: Breeding Kink

by anoncitomikolino



Series: RoyDick Week 2019 [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: First day of RoyDick week :PYeh kinda takes place in ep4 where Dick has a preheat and Will offers to help him before they go to the other mission asdhb





	Day 1: Breeding Kink

**Author's Note:**

> First day of RoyDick week :P
> 
> Yeh kinda takes place in ep4 where Dick has a preheat and Will offers to help him before they go to the other mission asdhb


End file.
